


астероид

by parrish_lynch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch
Summary: Одна песня сменяется другой, но Артур всё так же смотрит на Мерлина. Он знает этот альбом наизусть. Ведь все песни там о нём. Пендрагон понял это в тот самый момент, когда впервые услышал его.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	астероид

**_а помнишь, мы на закате —  
два смелых и смешных мечтателя.  
со стороны всем казалось, что мы спятили.  
но спятила только я, у тебя же иммунитет.  
ты никого, никогда не любил.  
нет, нет, нет_ **

***

Артур стоит в дальнем углу ночного клуба и смотрит на сцену. Вокруг беснуется толпа, стараясь прыгнуть как можно выше и спеть погромче, но Пендрагон не обращает на них внимания. Он смотрит прямо на солиста, который сейчас поёт свой главный хит. Ту песню, что Артур и любит, и ненавидит одновременно. Ту песню, которую Мерлин написал о нём. Пендрагон всё так же смотрит на Эмриса и в глазах его можно было бы заметить боль, но всем окружающим плевать на его чувства. Здесь он никто, грёбаная невидимка, которой придётся справляться со своими эмоциями в одиночку. Вот только Артуру не впервой. Он в этом деле профессионал.

Мерлин продолжает петь и Артур, пусть даже и стоит далеко, видит в нём отголоски старой боли, которая никогда не исчезнет. Она затаится, но не уйдёт и будет периодически выбираться на поверхность, чтобы мешать спокойно жить. Пендрагон свою глушить даже не пытался. Просто жил с ней, словно наказывал себя за что-то. И они оба знали, что всему этому есть причина. И виноват во всём лишь Артур, перечеркнувший их с Мерлином планы на счастье четыре года назад.

***

— Привет, красавчик, — произнёс Мерлин, подкравшись к Артуру со спины. Пендрагон подскочил от испуга, чем рассмешил Эмриса и его друзей. — А я говорил тебе ждать меня внутри. Холодно ведь. Заболеешь ещё, а мне потом лечить тебя, — Мерлин шутил и они оба это знали. Всё равно ведь поставит его на ноги, пусть и побурчит пару дней, для профилактики.

— Я тут всего пять минут. Как репетиция прошла? — Артур нервничал, но надеялся, что Мерлин этого не заметит. Им предстоял серьёзный разговор и Пендрагон не знал, как будет всё объяснить Эмрису так, чтобы тот не прибил его на месте.

— Хорошо, но есть куда стремиться. Думаю, наш концерт пройдёт отлично. Подумать только, наш первый сольник! — воодушевлённо крикнул Мерлин и расплылся в улыбке. Артур завис, глядя на это ушастое чудо, которое хотелось обнимать и никогда не отпускать. Эмрис словно дарован ему небом и он до сих пор не понимал, чем заслужил всё это. Мерлин окутывал его заботой и любовью так, что Пендрагону все невзгоды были нипочём. И поэтому Артур ещё больше ненавидел себя за то, что скажет Мерлину сегодня.— Мы тут с ребятами решили перекусить. Я знаю, что мы хотели поужинать наедине, но, может, ты не против небольшой компании?

— Мерлин, это важный разговор и я хотел бы поговорить с тобой без посторонних. Простите, ребят, но сегодня я украду у вас Мерлина, — Артур понимал, что Эмрису не по душе то, что он назвал его друзей посторонними, но Пендрагон слишком перенервничал и не смог сформулировать свою мысль иначе. Всё шло не по плану и было такое ощущение, что Вселенная против того, что должно произойти. Но Артур не мог отступить. 

— Ладно, парни, обсудим всё завтра. Сегодня у нас с Артуром романтик, — Мерлин разрядил напряжённую обстановку шуткой и, попрощавшись с друзьями, сел в машину Артура, стоявшую неподалёку. — Ты какой-то слишком серьёзный сегодня. Ничего не случилось? — поинтересовался Эмрис, когда Пендрагон сел на место водителя.

— Всё хорошо, — соврал Артур и выехал на дорогу.

Всю дорогу до ресторана Пендрагон молчал. Мерлин рассказывал что-то о предстоящем концерте и о том, какие аранжировки и «спецэффекты» они используют, а Артур старался продумать что скажет ему. Мысли разбегались и не складывались в единое целое, заставляя Пендрагона хмуриться. Он знал, что совершает ошибку, но иного выхода у него не было. Как и пути назад.

— Итак, о чём ты хотел поговорить? — задал вопрос Мерлин, когда официант, приняв заказ, отошёл от их столика. Он переживал за Артура, который выглядел отстранённым и это пугало его. Эмрис давно не видел своего парня таким. 

— Я... Я женюсь, Мерлин, — пробормотал Артур, после небольшой паузы. Уставившись на салфетку в своих руках, он нервно облизнул губы, так и не решившись поднять глаза и посмотреть на Мерлина.

— Ого... Оригинальный же у тебя способ сделать предложение, — Мерлин слегка опешил от заявления Артура и пытался понять почему тот ведёт себя так странно и даже не смотрит на него. В какой-то момент Эмрис даже подумал, что речь идёт не о нём, но отбросил эту мысль. Мерлин даже не хотел представлять, что Артур будет идти под венец не с ним.

— Мерлин, послушай... — Артур хотел всё объяснить, но Мерлин закрыл его рот ладонью, словно просил замолчать. И Пендрагон подчинился, сам не зная почему.

— И где же моё кольцо? — спросил Мерлин и покрутил ладонями перед лицом Артура. Тот по-прежнему выглядел так, словно пришёл на похороны, а не на романтический ужин и этот факт заставил Эмриса засомневаться в том, что всё будет хорошо. — Артур, что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

— Я женюсь на Митиан, дочке одного из партнёров отца, — прошептал Артур и посмотрел Мерлину прямо в глаза. Пендрагон видел, что его слова шокировали Эмриса, но он должен был сказать это здесь и сейчас. Пока это не сделал кто-нибудь другой. — Послушай, я...

— Какого чёрта? Это шутка? Артур, блять, скажи, что это очередной твой тупой розыгрыш, — прошипел Мерлин, вцепившись в вилку с такой силой, что погнул её. Внутри него всё кипело от ярости и что-то во взгляде Артура говорило ему, что тот не шутит. Сердце, не понимающее отчего всё происходит всё именно так, забилось быстрее. Да так, что норовило выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки. 

— Это не розыгрыш. Пойми, Мерлин, я должен это сделать. Отец... Он умирает. Ему недолго осталось и компанией должен кто-то управлять. У нас, как и у них, сейчас небольшие проблемы в бизнесе и обе фирмы спасёт выгодный брак. Митиан.... Наши отцы договорились о свадьбе ещё когда нам было по четыре года. Да, потом всё забылось и никто не вспомнил бы об этом, если бы не этот чёртов кризис. А объединение компаний сможет вытащить нас из долговой ямы, — Артур сбивчиво тараторил, пытаясь объяснить всё Мерлину, а тот сидел и смотрел на него так, будто не верил, что всё происходящее сейчас реально. Пендрагон видел пустоту в его в глазах и надеялся, что это изменится, когда он закончит. — Я всё ещё люблю тебя и у нас с ней ничего не было. Да, можно сделать всё проще и оформить нас как двух деловых партнёров внутри одной фирмы, разделив акции пополам, но отец настаивает на свадьбе. Ему кажется, что именно брак спасёт наш бизнес. А я не могу отказать отцу в такой просьбе, когда он находится на смертном одре.

— Какую роль во всём этом играю я? — поинтересовался Мерлин, горько усмехнувшись. Всё это казалось ему сном, ночным кошмаром, который никак не может отпустить его. Мерлин до сих пор толком ничего не понимал. Брак? Болезнь Утера? Крах их совместного будущего? Слишком много событий для одного вечера. Голова взрывалась от информации и Эмрис не знал как на это всё реагировать.

— Митиан влюблена в меня, но я не разделяю её чувств. Послушай, мы всё также сможем видеться, но придётся скрываться от отца. А там, лет через пять, когда всё устаканится, я поговорю с Митиан и мы разведёмся. Уверен, она поймёт и пойдёт мне навстречу. И тогда мы снова будет счастливы. Надо лишь немного подождать, — Артур продолжал нервничать и говорить невпопад. Мысли путались, а эмоции на лице Мерлина его пугали. Ему даже показалось, что он увидел во взгляде Эмриса презрение. Так обычно смотрят на тех, кого ненавидят всей душой. — Мерлин?

— То есть ты будешь жить с ней, спать в одной постели, а редкими вечерами сбегать ко мне, чтобы трахнуть и снова свалить. И всё это ради призрачного шанса на то, что мы сможем быть счастливы потом. Ты серьёзно, Пендрагон? Я не настолько идиот, чтобы быть твоим запасным вариантом или игрушкой для секса, — Мерлин злился и ему отчаянно хотелось сломать что-нибудь или швырнуть в Артура. Все те слова о любви, сказанные Пендрагоном миллион раз, теперь казались гнусной ложью. — Между нами всё кончено. Если вообще что-то было.

— Мерлин, я не... — Артур растерялся и несколько минут не мог ничего сказать. Просто сидел и смотрел на Мерлина, который напоминал сейчас разъярённого быка. Вот только глаза у него были грустные. И виной это всему был он сам. — Ты важен для меня, Мерлин. Я никогда никого не полюблю, кроме тебя. Поверь мне.

— Поверить? Ты издеваешься или что? Блять, а мне говорили, что не стоит с тобой связываться. Знаешь что, Пендрагон? Да пошёл ты. Я даже знать тебя больше не хочу. Подумать только, сначала кричишь о любви, а потом предлагаешь быть подстилкой, — Мерлин закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться, и покачал головой. Вечер, что должен был стать одним из тех, о которых вспоминаешь с теплом, превратился в кошмар. И выбираться из него Мерлину придётся в одиночку. — Я всегда говорил тебе, что ты не похож на отца. Я ошибался.

Мерлин вскочил со стула и, бросив холодный взгляд на Артура, выбежал из ресторана. Пендрагон даже не стал его догонять. Знал, что бесполезно. Мерлин никогда его не простит. На самом деле было глупо надеяться, что тот смирится и примет его предложение. Только теперь Артур понял насколько нелепо и отвратительно это всё прозвучало. Наверное, стоило просто бросить Мерлина, соврав об измене и выставить себя мудаком. Эмрису явно было бы легче выслушать эту версию, чем ту, что была озвучена. Но ничего уже не вернуть, к сожалению.

Бросив несколько купюр на стол, Артур встал из-за стола и направился к выходу, преследуемый любопытными взглядами.

***

**  
_падаешь с неба,  
как грёбаный астероид,  
но больше меня не кроет!  
слышишь, меня не кроет! _  
**

Одна песня сменяется другой, но Артур всё так же смотрит на Мерлина. Он знает этот альбом наизусть. Ведь все песни там о нём. Пендрагон понял это в тот самый момент, когда впервые услышал его.

Первые месяцы после их расставания Артур ничего не слышал о Мерлине. Был слишком занят подготовкой к свадьбе. Да и предстоящее слияние компаний приносило немало хлопот. А потом о Мерлине узнали все.

Его альбом, состоящий из тринадцати песен, взлетел на вершины чартов спустя всего четыре дня после выхода. Необычайный успех для парня, о группе которого знал лишь определённый круг людей. До того альбома они едва собирали сотню человек на своих концертах. Теперь же группа Мерлина собирала стадионы, но иногда выступала и в небольших клубах, как сегодня. 

Артур радовался за Мерлина, но сожалел, что тот добился успеха благодаря боли. Эмрис всегда поражал его своим талантом и Пендрагон знал, что однажды он взорвёт музыкальную индустрию и займёт своё, особое место. Так и произошло. Прежде Артур мечтал о том, что будет рядом с ним в этот момент. Но мечты редко сбываются. И точно не у таких людей, как он.

Бросив последний взгляд на сцену, Артур вышел в коридор. Он всё ещё любил Мерлина, но понимал, что никакого будущего с ним ему не светит. Пендрагон сам всё упустил и остался у разбитого корыта. Поверил отцу, который, как оказалось, лишь симулировал болезнь. И всё для того, чтобы сыграть на его сыновьих чувствах. Артур ещё никогда не ощущал себя таким дураком, как в тот день.

***

— Отец? — в тот день Артур решил навестить Утера, не предупредив его об этом. Каково же было его удивление, когда он застал отца не в постели, а танцующим с какой-то женщиной посреди гостиной. — Что здесь происходит?

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что приедешь? — злым голосом спросил Утер и жестом показал женщине удалиться. 

— А давай лучше ты мне скажешь почему ты тут танцуешь, когда ещё пару дней назад жаловался, что даже до уборной сам дойти не можешь? — Артур чувствовал, что здесь что-то не чисто, но никак не мог сообразить что именно. Мысли путались, но ясно было одно: его отец не был так беспомощен, как говорил.

— Чудесное исцеление. Я снова здоров, как бык, и готов покорять этот мир, — Утер сел в кресло и взял в руку бокал вина, стоявший на столике. А после выпил его, под удивлённый взгляд сына. — Что тебя так шокирует? Наша медицина, порой, творит чудеса.

— А болел ли ты вообще, — пробормотал Артур и провел рукой по волосам, растрепав их. Теперь ему всё стало понятно. Он снова был марионеткой в руках отца, который управлял им, как ему вздумается. — Для чего весь этот спектакль с болезнью?

— Мне нужно было, чтобы ты женился на Митиан. Естественно, добровольно ты бы на это не согласился. Поэтому мы и придумали историю о моей якобы смертельной болезни. И всё прошло, как по маслу: ты бросил своего музыкантишку и, наконец, взял в жёны ту, что была названа твоей невестой ещё много лет назад. Она намного лучше этого нелепого Мерлина, — Утер самодовольно улыбнулся и налил себе ещё вина. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что его обман раскроется спустя всего год после свадьбы Артура, но ничего не поделать. К тому же, Утер и сам устал играть роль беспомощного больного.

— Я люблю его, а ты разрушил всё, что мне было дорого. И всё ради чёртовых денег... Я что, совсем тебе не дорог? Зачем ты поступил так со мной? — Артур теперь понимал как себя чувствовал себя Мерлин тем вечером. Преданный самым близким человеком, он сейчас был как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Хотелось убежать и никогда больше сюда не возвращаться, но Артур решил дождаться разумных объяснений.

— А что Мерлин мог дать тебе? Он бездарный музыкантишка, без перспектив и шанса добиться чего-то в жизни. Да, сейчас он на вершине, но что будет потом, через пару лет? А Митиан умная, красивая и богатая девушка, которая любит тебя. Лучше жены и пожелать нельзя! Я вообще не понимаю, что ты нашёл в этом дрыще! — Утер кричал на сына, словно пытаясь оправдаться, но выходило чертовски хреново. Артур чувствовал лишь презрение к этому человеку. Вот только злился он всё равно на себя. За то, что не распознал обман раньше.

— Я подам на развод, разделю компанию и заберу свою долю. А ты... Ты мне больше не отец, — отрезал Артур и вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью. Больше ему тут нечего делать.

— Он всё равно не примет тебя обратно! — крикнул Утер ему вслед и устало упал в кресло. Всё, что он строил, рушилось на его глазах. Полтора года назад Утер потерял дочь. Теперь лишился и сына. Но он всё равно не жалел о содеянном.

— Я это и без тебя знаю, — прошептал Артур и посмотрел на небо. Такое же чистое, как глаза Мерлина, который потерян для него навсегда.

***

**  
_а помнишь, мы на рассвете —  
ещё не взрослые, уже не дети,  
я пытаюсь понять, кого встретил.  
то ли на пару слов, то ли на пару лет,  
то ли ты мой счастливый билет.  
нет, нет, нет_  
**

Артур всё ещё помнит каково это обнимать Мерлина и целовать его тонкие пальцы, тем самым заставляя Эмриса смущаться и отдёргивать руки. Пендрагон отдал бы всё, что у него есть, лишь бы увидеть хоть раз улыбку Мерлина, адресованную ему. Но Эмрис скорее швырнёт в него что-нибудь тяжёлое и обматерит, чем сделает это. 

Артур хмыкает и уголки его губ приподнимаются в подобии улыбки. Эмрис всегда был храбрым, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость. Он мог постоять за себя, в чём Пендрагон пару раз лично убедился. Его маленький, но воинственный воронёнок. Артур качает головой, пытаясь отогнать счастливые воспоминания, которые приносили ему боль. Вот только они не уходят, а с каждым днём становятся всё ярче, сжигая все стены на своём пути.

— Ну привет, братец, — Артур, услышав знакомый голос, нахмурился и обернулся. Перед ним стояла Моргана, его сводная сестра, с которой они не виделись больше четырёх лет. — Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь.

— Аналогично. Что ты здесь делаешь? — Артур слегка растерялся от холодного голоса сестры. Такой он её не знал. Видимо, эти годы изменили Моргану и Артур даже не представлял чем может закончится их разговор.

— Я менеджер группы Мерлина. Так что я тут по работе, а вот что забыл здесь _ты_ мне очень интересно, — Моргана не узнавала в этом парне своего брата. Прежний Артур казался сильным и непоколебимым, но близкие знали, что, несмотря на это, у него доброе сердце. В этом же парне, с поникшими плечами и потухшим взглядом, Моргана видела лишь сломленного человека, который потерял всё. — Снова пришёл всё испортить?

— Нет, я просто.... Хотел увидеть Мерлина. Наверное, это было ошибкой, — Артур и правда так считал. Он думал, что ему станет легче, когда он увидит Эмриса, но это лишь усугубило его тоску, сделав её невыносимой. Пендрагон хотел сбежать как можно быстрее и снова закрыться от всего мира, как и делал это последний год. — Как давно ты работаешь.... С ним?

— С того самого дня, когда ты всё разрушил. Мы с Мерлином хотели сделать тебе сюрприз и рассказать обо всём позже, но вы с папашей спутали нам все планы. Я даже и не догадывалась о том, что ты на такое способен. Если бы не Мерлин, я придушила бы тебя тем же вечером, — Моргана злилась, вспоминая всё то, через что она прошла, чтобы вытащить Мерлина из той ямы, в которую тот добровольно себя загнал. На это ушло больше месяца и вспоминать об этом было тяжело. Моргана никогда не испытывала такой боли и могла лишь догадываться, что чувствовал тогда Мерлин. Она никогда не забудет того отрешённого взгляда, который ещё долго преследовал её в кошмарах. — И как, понравилась тебе замужняя жизнь?

— Мы с Митиан давно в разводе. Она была не в восторге, но я не мог больше жить в обмане. Отец... Он обманул меня, а я повёлся, как последний идиот. Я понимаю, что в этом больше моей вины, чем его, но всё равно никак не могу понять зачем отец так со мной поступил, — Артур прекрасно понимал, что сожаления он от Морганы не получит, но ему нужно было выговориться. А она являлась единственным человеком, которым мог понять его. По крайней мере, так было раньше.

— Удивительно, что ты вообще поверил в этот спектакль. Как по мне, всё было очевидно. Но ты же у нас благородный рыцарь, помчался спасать компанию папочки, даже не удосужившись присмотреться и понять, что тебя водят за нос. И оставил после себя лишь пепелище, — Моргана закусила губу, сдерживая непрошеные слёзы. Ей хотелось накричать на Артура и растормошить его, но она понимала, что ничего не выйдет. Моргана видела в нём полное безразличие к своей судьбе, которое не исчезнет даже если в него кинуть что-нибудь тяжёлое. На такого Артура даже злиться было сложно. — После того, как ты бросил его, нам пришлось отменить тот концерт, к которому мы усердно готовились. Мерлин даже разговаривать толком не мог. О пении и вовсе речи не шло. Он просто лежал на кровати, обнимал одеяло и плакал. То самое одеяло, которым накрывал тебя днём ранее. Мерлин нуждался в тебе. Он ждал, что ты придёшь к нему, наплевав на просьбу отца. Но ты так и не появился, — слёзы катились по щекам Морганы и она, время от времени, вытирала их тыльной стороной ладони. — В те дни рядом с ним была лишь я. Ребята из группы исчезли из жизни Мерлина спустя неделю. Вот тебе и друзья. Сначала было тяжело, ведь я твоя сестра и вечно напоминала ему о произошедшем. Но потом стало легче. Мерлин выкарабкался и написал свой лучший альбом. Забавно, что произошло это благодаря человеку, испоганившего ему жизнь.

— Моргана, я знаю, что я мразь, ничтожество и так далее, по списку. Нет нужды говорить мне об этом. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты помогла Мерлину, но я тебе обещаю, что больше боли я ему не причиню. Просто хотел увидеть его хоть раз вживую, а не экране ноутбука, — Артур нервно облизнул губы и покачал головой. Дурацкая была идея, о которой он уже не единожды успел пожалеть. Ещё и Моргане боль причинил, напомнив об одном из мрачных периодов в её жизни. Артур хотел исчезнуть из этого мира, чтобы больше никому и никогда не делать больно. — Я всё ещё люблю его.

— Знаешь, после того, как вы с Утером растоптали его жизнь, я думала, он возненавидит тебя. Но этого не произошло. Мерлин до сих пор любит тебя, Артур. Я устраивала ему десятки свиданий, вот только ни один из парней так и не смог заменить в его сердце тебя, — Моргана и сама толком не понимала, зачем рассказала это Артуру. Она невольно дала ему надежду, которая могла не оправдаться. Хотя, тут Моргана была неправа, ведь она прекрасно знала, что Мерлин попытался бы дать её брату второй шанс. Даже несмотря на то, что это снова могло привести к боли. Эмрис любил Артура больше жизни и ждал его, хоть надежда и гасла с каждым днём. — Ты развёлся с Митиан три года назад. Почему ты не пришёл? Почему не попытался всё вернуть?

— Не хотел окончательно испортить Мерлину жизнь. Я.... Я видел, как он улыбается в различных интервью и понимал, что у него всё только начало налаживаться. Моё же возвращение могло уничтожить то, что Мерлин так упорно строил с твоей помощью, как оказалось. А я всегда хотел, чтобы его мечты сбылись и он получил то, чего достоин. И у Мерлина всё это было и есть теперь. Я же лишний элемент в формуле его счастья, — Артур пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся. Он давно всё для себя решил и менять что-либо будет неразумно и уж точно никому не принесёт пользы. — Я пойду, пожалуй. Рад был увидеть тебя, Моргана. Звони если что. Номер у меня прежний.

Артур в последний раз посмотрел на Моргану и, развернувшись, медленно пошёл к выходу из клуба. Он знал, что, возможно, больше никогда не увидит её. Пендрагон даже хотел уже вернуться, чтобы обнять её, но так и не решился. Просто шёл вперёд, не оглядываясь и стараясь стереть из своей памяти образ Мерлина. Напрасная попытка, которая никогда не увенчается успехом. Артур всегда будет помнить как звучал голос Эмриса; его крепкие объятия, из которых никогда не хотелось выбираться; нежные поцелуи и забавно торчащие уши, привлёкшие его внимание ещё в первую их встречу.

Вот только теперь ничего из этого Артуру не принадлежит. И, возможно, он никогда не относился к числу тех, кому дозволено ощущать всё это. Судьба просто подарила Пендрагону шанс на счастье, который тот упустил. И винить Артуру за это стоило лишь себя.

***

Моргана смотрела вслед брату и боролась с желанием догнать его и отвести в гримёрку Мерлина. Она видела, что Артур страдает из-за своих решений, но тот был тем ещё упрямым ослом: уж если вбил себе что-то в голову, то никогда не отступится. Даже если придётся пожертвовать ради этого собственным счастьем.

— Кто этот парень? Это Артур? — взволнованным голосом спросил Мерлин, внезапно появившийся за спиной Морганы. Что-то в этом человеке казалось ему хорошо знакомым, но никак не вязалось с образом, созданным в его голове с помощью воспоминаний.

— Нет, это.... Владелец клуба. Благодарил за хороший концерт и сказал, что будет рад видеть нас снова, — соврала Моргана и, повернувшись к Мерлину, улыбнулась. — Устал?

— Не больше обычного. Хочу упасть в кровать и не вставать с неё как минимум пару дней, — Мерлин отвёл взгляд от незнакомца и устало улыбнулся. Пора было уже понять, что Артур никогда не вернётся в его жизнь. Слишком много времени прошло. — Вызовешь мне такси? Я пока приведу себя в порядок.

Моргана кивнула и, дождавшись пока Мерлин скроется в гримёрке, прислонилась спиной к стене и съехала по ней вниз. Возможно, она только что разрушила шанс на счастье этих двоих. Или же дала им шанс на новую жизнь, на которую ни Мерлин, ни Артур ещё не скоро решатся. Время всё расставит по местам. А Моргана поможет, если потребуется.

***

**  
_печально, но разноцветная,  
слишком сладкая вата  
превращается однажды  
в липкие грязные пятна...._  
**

**Author's Note:**

> mary gu - астероид


End file.
